


if you have a minute

by kamsangi



Series: mixtapes from a while ago [2]
Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamsangi/pseuds/kamsangi
Summary: Easy mornings, easy feelings.





	if you have a minute

**Author's Note:**

> this was mostly one big writing exercise (yes, writing smut is a legitimate writing exercise! come see my lawyer if you disagree) (actually no don't i don't have one) (i am my lawyer), and also i needed to take my mind off the fact that i bombed my exam paper this morning.
> 
>  **graphic descriptions of sexual content** are present in this fic.
> 
> also, this carries on from the 'busan' fic-- that second last scene in the hotel room. this is the next morning.

 

 

He drifts into consciousness, like the tide ebbing in. Slow, unrushed.

The mild light of the morning sun filters through the cracks in the thin curtains and gently nudges his eyes open. The room’s not completely lit, but what the light covers is cast with an almost golden sheen. It takes a few moments for him to realise what the weight across his chest his—it’s an arm, draped across his front.

Jaejin turns his face to the side, and breathes in the scent of Jaeduck’s shampoo, light and breezy, his downy black hair tickling his nose as he does.

So. Last night really did happen, then.

Jaeduck’s still fast asleep, face pressed to Jaejin’s shoulder, one leg just barely thrown over his. He’d tired out fast, last night, curling up against Jaejin’s side without another word. They hadn’t really done much besides kiss, or touch, but Jaejin guesses they’d both been worn out from the past few days. Remembering the past, getting over it.

 _Getting onto this,_ he thinks. _Finally._

He doesn’t get up just yet. Jaejin continues to lie there, with Jaeduck tucked into him, feeling content and rested and warm. He’s not sure how much time passes. He’s not worried, though. They have the time to themselves. They’re not due back for at least another day.

The head under his chin shifts slightly, and Jaeduck makes a low, soft sound in the back of his throat. “Hi,” he murmurs, but Jaejin doesn’t reply. Instead, he runs a hand up Jaeduck’s spine slowly, and rubs idly at the ink on the back of his neck. Jaeduck leans into the touch like a cat would, all pleased and lazy. “Mm.”

“Morning.” Jaejin’s throat is a little dry from disuse, or maybe the tightness is from the way Jaeduck’s making him feel. Like he’s just been run over by an eight-ton truck—but the truck is Jaeduck’s enormous capacity for affection, and he’d seen it coming and stood right in the middle of the road. Either way, he pays no mind to it. He can deal with the motions of his heart a little later. “I don’t know what time it is.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Jaeduck says, and he tips his head up to press a light kiss under Jaejin’s jaw, and then another to his neck. Jaejin shivers, and shifts down the bed a little to meet Jaeduck’s mouth properly. Morning kisses aren’t always great, but Jaejin can forgive the both of them for not brushing their teeth yet, when Jaeduck bites at his lip and moves closer to curl his fingers over Jaejin’s hip, pulling them both together. “Jaejin,” he whispers, and he rolls them both over, until Jaejin’s lying on his back again, but this time with Jaeduck straddling his hips.

Jaeduck kisses him again, and Jaejin drinks him in, clutching at his hip, the nape of his neck, touching every part of him that he can, feeling how hot he runs. The morning is cold, but they’re warming up quick, like last night hadn’t been enough.

(It really hadn’t. That had only just been the beginning. Hands, and mouths, and the soft rustle of bed-sheets. The exchange of breaths. The push-and-pull.)

One more kiss, and Jaejin chases it even as Jaeduck pulls back, eyes coy and half-lidded in the dim light of the room. “Jaejin,” he says again, voice low and laden with want, as his fingers toy with the band of Jaejin’s shorts. “I want to suck your cock.”

It’s almost a physical jolt that goes through Jaejin at the those words—he could’ve never imagined hearing that from Jaeduck. Not before today, at least. It’s the dirtiest thing he’s ever said to Jaejin. Jaejin’s almost certain that his face is on fire right now.

And now, with Jaeduck looking at him like that, having said those words like that, it’s not difficult for Jaejin to respond. “Fuck,” he whispers through his teeth, reaching up to to run a hand through Jaeduck’s hair, “please, yes.”

Jaeduck doesn’t say anything else, but he slides down the bed, down the length of Jaejin’s body, until his face is just hovering over Jaejin’s crotch, and just the thought of Jaeduck’s mouth on him is enough to get him stirring. A breath, and then Jaeduck’s pulling his boxers down, his other hand tugging Jaejin’s cock out. The air is cold, but his hands are warm, they always are, and it’s really not long before Jaejin’s fully hard, with Jaeduck’s slow, uneven strokes. It’s the laziest, easiest handjob he’s ever had. Jaejin’s almost just content to have this, until he remembers what Jaeduck had wanted in the first place.

There’s nothing hasty about the way Jaeduck ducks his head to press his lips to the tip of Jaejin’s cock, just closing his small, pink mouth over the top like he’s got all the time in the world. Jaejin exhales hard through his nose, and feels Jaeduck’s tongue flatten against his cock, before he drags his mouth down, wet and hot, along the length of it.

His hand is still in Jaeduck’s hair, so he curls his fingers into it a little tighter, just to let himself feel grounded, and Jaeduck’s eyes flick upwards to meet his gaze. For a second, Jaejin thinks he’s made a mistake, but then Jaeduck pulls off, licks the salt off his lip, and says hoarsely, “Harder.”

Jaejin swears, and Jaeduck tilts forward again, but this time he runs the flat of his tongue from base to tip, and instead of fitting his mouth over Jaejin’s cock, he swivels his tongue over the head of it, back and over again, before just sucking at the tip again. Fuck, he’s good. He’s _really_ good at this. It drives Jaejin crazy, the fact that Jaeduck’s better at this than anyone else he’s ever had, and he wishes he hadn’t gone all these years without ever knowing.

Inadvertently, Jaejin tugs a little at Jaeduck’s hair, and Jaeduck’s eyes flutter, almost closing entirely, even as he works his mouth around Jaejin. Add that to the list of things he’d never known about Jaeduck, too. Out of curiousity, Jaejin does it again, but twists his fingers a little, almost pulling Jaeduck off his cock, but Jaeduck shivers visibly, and lets out a muffled moan.

It’s _hot,_ the way Jaeduck’s getting off on getting his hair pulled. Jaejin hasn’t had the chance to reciprocate yet, but Jaeduck’s already hard, the line of his own arousal visible under the thin fabric of his shorts. He’s grinding down a little against the bed, trying to get some relief perhaps, but Jaejin pulls him back up, and shoves a knee between his legs, and Jaeduck’s grip on Jaejin’s hip gets a little tighter.

He looks pretty like this. Jaejin’s mind is foggy with pleasure, and he’s only focused on what’s in front of him right now—and that’s Jaeduck. Jaeduck looks completely absorbed in what he’s doing, like there’s nothing else that matters, like the only thing that could get him off is getting Jaejin off. His cheeks are flushed, eyes a little glassy, and his chin is shiny with spit and pre-come, and his hair’s so messy, both from Jaejin pulling at it and also from just having woken up moments before all of this.

(God, Jaejin’s never going to be able to look at Jaeduck with anything in his mouth ever again without remembering this exact moment.)

When Jaeduck picks up the pace, one hand moving in constant, tight strokes as he sucks Jaejin’s cock, Jaejin starts to feel the pressure really build up. He’s close, he knows, but he can’t seem to form words to say it. He exhales hard, and presses his thumb into the corner of Jaeduck’s mouth. Jaeduck somehow manages to get the message, and pulls off with a soft _pop_ , hand still working.

“C’mon,” he says, voice scratchy, mouth red and spit-slick, “Jaejin, please,” and Jaejin can’t do anything other than what he says. He never can. He comes, but Jaeduck— _fucking hell,_ Jaeduck doesn’t even move away, still stroking him through it, even as a strip of white catches his lip, and his chin.

Jaejin’s totally spent, but even though he just wants to collapse back, he can’t take his eyes off Jaeduck, who slips two fingers into his mouth and sucks them clean, before his tongue darts out of the corner of his mouth to catch the bit of come that’s still on his face. “Fuck,” Jaejin says aloud. He’d be unbelievably turned on right now if he hadn’t just come.

Jaeduck crawls back up the bed to let Jaejin wipe his face clean, before he sucks Jaejin’s fingers into his mouth too, tongue curling around them the same way it’d curled around his cock, hot and wet.

“You’re so—” Jaejin breathes, completely unable to comprehend Jaeduck’s absolute brazenness when it comes to sex, before he pulls his hand back and tugs Jaeduck in for a kiss instead, tasting himself on Jaeduck’s tongue.

He knows just how needy Jaeduck is when he bites at Jaejin’s mouth, and whimpers at the touch of Jaejin’s hand on his own cock, after waiting for so long. Jaejin wants to make him feel just as good as he’d made Jaejin feel, so he makes it count, drawing out his strokes until Jaeduck’s panting for it, kisses turning sloppy and unguided, knees shivering.

“Please,” Jaeduck whines, rocking into his grip, “oh, _god—”_ and he nudges at Jaejin’s cheek, asking for a little more, and Jaejin lets him have it. There’s a long breath—Jaeduck shudders, and exhales, tucking his face into the curve of Jaejin’s shoulder as he rides it out, scraping his teeth along Jaejin’s skin distractedly, like he needs something to draw him back out of the moment.

Running a hand along the back of Jaeduck’s neck again, Jaejin tugs him down and lets them both collapse onto the bed to catch their breaths. God, he’s really not young anymore. Beside him, Jaeduck’s wiping at his mouth, and then wiping his hand on his shirt. “I’ve never needed to brush my teeth more in my entire life,” he says out of the blue, and Jaejin snorts, feeling ridiculously fond of Kim Jaeduck. He hopes the feeling lasts a lifetime. “Shower?”

“Yes, please.” Jaejin lets Jaeduck tug him out of bed—finally, they’re up—and into the tiny hotel bathroom. They share the cramped little shower, bumping into each other more times than they can count, until Jaeduck just makes Jaejin help him wash up, which ends up in them kissing leisurely against the tiles, the water running warm over them. They get out, and manoeuvre around each other to brush their teeth. Jaeduck flicks toothpaste foam at Jaejin, and Jaejin swats him with his towel in retaliation. They both take ages to get ready, but really. They’re in no rush.

They’re in no rush at all. It’s just them.

Them, and this.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i love prompts (please send me prompts), talking about ships & crying over 1st gen artists!
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/KAMSANGl) or the sechskies discord


End file.
